The Perfect Night
by MasteroftheArrow17
Summary: Aang wakes up early and decides to show Katara just how much he loves her. Kataang. Modern. This is a LEMON, if you don't approve of lemons then don't read. Rated M for a reason. Please review all reviews accepted.


**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and followed me. I am really proud of this story as I believe it is my best story so far. I will try to update another time this week, but I don't know that I have the time I have practice SAT's pretty soon :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... If I did then Kataang would become a thing very early on in the story and i would rub it in all Zutarians faces. KATAANG FOREVER!**

Aang stared at Katara, _she's so beautiful, _he thought to himself. He recalled last night, they had been having a date and then it started raining and they decided just to stay at Aangs. They were both so tired that when they got into Aangs room they just threw the cover over them and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was 12:07 according to the digital clock next to his bed. Katara was now officially 19, and she had stayed the night last night. Aang looked back down at Katara when he noticed her stirring, when he turned around he was met with a look that melted his heart, even after 4 years of dating.

"Happy birthday my forever girl," Aang said with a slight grin stuck on his face.

"Why are you up so early," Katara asked genuinely concerned.

"Can I not get up to take in how lucky I am, I mean we've been dating for four years now, and today is my day to show you how much I truly love you," Aang said slowly leaning in and he was met halfway by Katara's lips. When their lips met it was like a shroud of fiery passion had engulfed them and now they were locked in combat. Katara slowly ran her tongue along Aangs lips asking for entrance, which was granted to her almost instantly. She ran her tongue along his gums and around the inside of his cheek, feeling as though he was losing the battle he plunged into her mouth only to be stopped by her tongue.

"So that's how this is gonna be huh," Aang asked as he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, he had purposely loosened his grip allowing Katara to flip him over. She was now on top and she placed a light kiss on his lips and then trailed the kisses down is cheek to his jaw line. She worked her way down his jawline until she came to his ear,

"That's exactly how it's gonna be," she said with an evil grin on her face. She came back up to his face and started back up the fiery kiss they had extinguished earlier. While they were battling Aang didn't even notice Katara slipping her hands under his shirt and moving it off of him until she had broken their kiss to take it off of him. She ran her slender fingers slowly up the mid line of his visible six pack and then up the middle of his chest, then back down. Aang allowed a small moan escape his lips as Katara began to kiss his neck softly. Aang had not just been sitting there however; he had worked his hands up into her shirt and had thrown it off. Aang then began to work on her pants, but was having trouble getting the skinny jeans off of her body. Katara realized this and took the opportunity to tease him. She stood up and turned around and shimmied the pants down, and soon they were around her ankles and then kicked into the corner of the room. She merely turned her head over her shoulder and saw Aangs exasperated expression.

"Aang I can't undo my bra could you come over here and help me," she questioned and Aang immediately snapped out of it and slid out of bed and walked to Katara and undid her bran and let slide off of her body and onto the floor she turned around and gave him a kiss. Not breaking the kiss she pushed him down onto the bed straddling him. She broke the kis and trailed kisses down his chest then his midsection and then she came to an abrupt stop as she realized that his jeans were still on. She gave him a seductive smile and began to pull his pants down and then flicking them off with a quick movement of her wrists leaving them both just in their underwear. Katara still had the lead though and slipped her thumbs beneath the fabric of his boxers and began to slowly slide them off his body, she was son engulfed in him that she hardly noticed that Aang had already taken her bottoms both fully naked now Aang finally took control and flipped her over. He began to rub her dripping folds and he received a moan in response. Wanting more he bent down and kissed her womanhood, receiving a louder moan. He lapped up her essence and then stuck his tongue inside her making her shake and moan uncontrollably.

"Aang….I want you…now…please…" Katara begged.

"Whatever you want my forever girl," Aang positioned himself between her legs and looked at her. She nodded. Aang plunged into her dripping wet folds and they both moaned out of pure ecstasy. Aang started slowly at first to tease Katara. He bent down and took one of her hard chocolate colored nipples into his mouth, and began sucking he alternating between breasts while finding his rhythm within Katara.

"Aang, faster please," she barely stated between moans. Aang withdrew from her breasts and began to pump his excited member into her faster and faster.

"Katara I'm so close," he stated. It was just after this that he felt Katara tighten around him and arch her back up off of the bed as she rode her orgasm out. This feeling pushed Aang to his limit and with a few last thrusts he emptied his seed into Katara and then he pulled out and slumped over next to her. She looked at him and he looked at her. Stormy grey looking into cerulean blue. Their lips crashed but not for long until they both pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you so much Katara, more than you will ever now."

"I know just watch you mean Aang."

With this Katara buried her head in Aangs chest and then he wrapped his arm around her and they both drifted off into deep slumbers. Both dreaming about the other. They wanted every night to be just like this one and, at the same time, they almost knew that it would be.


End file.
